You Don't Have To Go
by Enicia24
Summary: Obligatory OC story for DW. Kayla Johnson just wanted to rest after a funeral but of course the explosion down the street won't let that happen. Neither will the three men running from said explosion. She really shouldn't follow them. Ya right!
1. Washer and Dryer

"Mmmm, sleep." Said a woman dreamily as she stretched out on a mocha colored couch. Today had been a very, very stressful day for one Kayla Johnson. Then again having a funeral for one of her family friends would do that. Especially since all the preparations had fallen on Kayla to do. Not to mention the fight that had broken out between Mr. Finnegan's sons, the dead guy, about the inheritance. Which no one but Kayla, the lawyer, and Mrs. Finnegan knew that Kayla inherited almost everything.

'That old man really loved stirring up his family's emotions. Just wait until Sean and Travis find out they get pretty much nothing. That is gonna be a shitty week.'

So yes a funeral, a fight, a will reading, and having to truly come to the realization that her father figure was gone for good. Tiring day and all Kayla wanted to do was to lay down on her oh so comfy couch and sleep like she'd never slept before.

If not for the loud explosion and screaming coming from outside her house she would have gotten that sleep. But there was an explosion so no sleep.

Wait. An explosion. Oh God!

She ran out of her house and saw one of the empty homes down the road engulfed in flames. Her neighbors were crowded around it and already at least ten people calling 911. Kayla hung back not wanting to get to get caught up in the panicking group. So she saw the two shadowy figures pulling something down the street while the crowd wasn't looking. She debated going forward to the house to see if anyone had been hurt. But damn her curiosity, there were people who were trying to get away from the house, the burning house. That warranted a looking into.

Her decision made Kayla went after the two men as the dragged, what became apparent as she got closer, a third man down the street. They turned the corner and Kayla was cut off from the sounds of people and the bright light. She crept down the side of the building and looked for the men she had been chasing. But it was empty, she didn't see anyone.

"Where did they go?" She wondered aloud. Her answer came in the form of a something with a bright light on the tip shoved in front of her face and a tall man pulling something from around his neck.

"Why were you chasing us?" He asked in a serious voice. And serious he looked. Long brown overcoat, bright blue suit, red converse. Okay so maybe **he** didn't look serious but his expression did. Slitted brown eyes, nostrils flared, and mouth set in a firm line. Oh yeah he was serious.

"How did you-?" She began to ask.

"Disappear well its quite simple; you see this key can act a cloaking device. Not in the traditional sense that it makes me invisible, but in the sense that it makes you look elsewhere. You can't focus when-"

"Doctor we don't have time for your ramblings." A voice cut him off.

"Oh yes right, so why were you following us?" The man's (Doctor?) stance had dropped when he was explaining about the, key? Really a key allowed him to disappear.

"Wait who was that? Is there more of you hiding?" Kayla asked in an incredulous voice. Which really she knew there were three of them but this man was holding what could quite possibly be a weapon to her face. Keeping him talking was her best bet on getting away.

"Well of course there are." The Doctor said with a grand sweep of his arms. "We're everywhere. Okay well not everywhere, but we can be everywhere. Oh wait, no that's not a complete truth. Some places I can't go. Like Garafor 6, nice little planet, but I ruined a civil war reenactment and boy were they upset. And there tons of places the Master's not allowed, bit of an evil git really. Well not so much evil more sociopathic. And I'm sure Jack isn't welcome a lot of places, bit of a hit and run fellow."

"How could you of ruined civil war reenactment?" Kayla asked genuinely confused.

"Seriously?" Another man appeared from behind the Doctor. He too was wearing a suit. Only his was black and he wore a pair of black shoes to go with it. "An alien holding a weapon to your face, has a way of making himself invisible, and has just told you of an alien planet, and the only part your confused about is how he ruined a reenactment. You humans are pathetic." He exclaimed with a sneer.

"Aliens? Really?" Kayla asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well we are, but not Jack. He's human, mostly, at least." The Doctor said with a bright smile.

"Jack? Is he that guy you two were dragging?" She asked.

"Why yes I am." Another man popped out of nowhere. He was wearing a large blue overcoat and what looked like a blue suit under it.

"Is that all of you?" Kayla asked breathless.

"Yes. Now that we have established the fact that you ask stupid questions, you can answer our question. Why were you following us?" The Master demanded before the Doctor could open his mouth.

"I do not ask stupid questions. Excuse me for being a little slow after a very stressful day Mr. Master. Seriously what kind of name is that? On that note what kind of name is the Doctor? And I was following you because unlike everyone else you three were headed away from the big burning building! Also unlike everyone else you were dragging an unconscious person-"

"Dead!" The Doctor interjected.

"Right sorry, dragging a dead person with you. Wait dead?"

"Yes dead." Jack answered with a bright smile.

"How can you be dead, if you're standing there and talking?" Kayla asked nearly hysterical.

"Oh that's very complicated, you see Jack was-"

"I don't care." Kayla held up her hand to stop the Doctor. "I'm going home. Then I am going to crawl into bed and try and repress as many details of this sucky day as possible."

She turned and began walking back to her house. Three pairs of step could be heard behind her. Kayla whirled around more of her hair falling from her bun.

"What?" She all but hissed at the three men.

"Well it's not like we can let you go and tell the police you've seen us." Stated the Master as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would I tell the police that I'd seen you?"

"An empty house down your street blew up and you saw three men running from the place. Who knows we could have blown it up? Actually we probably did. No wait, I'm quite sure we did." The Doctor said in a cheery voice. Kayla shook her head and sighed.

"That building was set for demo in the morning. It would have been blown up any how the place was badly built, a death trap if you will. The City was getting rid of it. Heck they'd probably thank you for saving them the money on the explosives. Besides the police have seen me once today, I don't think they want to see me again. Now go back to your spaceship or whatever you guys travel in and leave me alone." Kayla said. She once again turned and began walking around the corner. Immediately she was assaulted by the image of a huge crowd that had now gathered around the emergency vehicles.

Ignoring every instinct that screamed, "What are you doing? Aliens! Hello? Anyone there? You just turned your back on aliens. Real live aliens. Of course they don't look like aliens. Pretty hot to be quite honest."

She also ignored the part of her mind that cried back, "I don't know they were aliens. They could have been working for the government. They could have just been wack jobs and I'm doing the right thing by turning away. Besides they weren't that cute, and how are we supposed to know what aliens look like. That's racist. I think."

'Oh dear God, SHUT UP! Wait I'm talking to myself and yelling at myself. Again. I need some Tylenol.' Kayla rubbed her head and went into her house. She headed to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and grabbed a bottle with some blue and red pills inside. She dry swallowed two and looked at herself in the mirror.

A pair of stormy grey-blue eyes stared back at her. Blood shot, she had obviously been crying. Or her allergies were acting up; then again it was the middle of fall. So yes crying. Pale skin, like albino pale (Kayla never could win at man hunt at night she shone like a fucking beacon), and red cheeks showed her distress. Were those worry lines ever going to go away? Maybe if she wasn't frowning.

Oh I'm frowning.

Kayla straightened her mouth. Average mouth, no pouty seductive lips, no cute little dimples, just average pink lips. They only eye catching feature she had was her outrageous hair color. Kayla was a ginger and dealt with all the stereotypes that went with it. Yes she had a soul and yes it was very functional, thank you very much.

Feeling better Kayla went back to the living room and leaned against the back of the couch. She stayed there for what was perhaps seconds before her stomach reminded her that it had gotten no food that day. Making a huge effort she lifted herself from the couch and entered the kitchen. The house was old, her grandmother's, and had a gas stove and no dishwasher.

Of course only one person in the house didn't leave very many dishes to sit in the sink. No need for a dishwasher. Kayla grabbed a small pot from above the stove and filled it with water to make a packet of ramen. She turned on the burner to begin boiling the water.

Except that would be kinda hard. You know with the giant pillar of fire that sprang from her stove top and began moving towards her. Kayla did what any person in her position would do. She hauled ass to the fire extinguisher on the other side of the kitchen. Next to the washer and dryer. Her new washer and dryer that she had been saving money for a year to buy.

Oh hell no was that thing burning down her childhood home and her new washer and dryer. Of course as soon as she got the pin undone and the hose in position half the kitchen was flaming and someone, someones rather, had burst into her kitchen.

"Oh not you again!" She shouted as the Doctor shoved her aside.

"Yes me again! Now move so I can stop this Fueg." He retorted and pointed his, weapon?, at the Fueg? It emitted a sharp sound a bit like static on the TV, but clearer. The Fueg shrank back from it, then it sprang forward cutting Kayla and the Doctor off from the Master and Jack.

"Doctor, why didn't it work?" Jack shouted.

"It should have worked. It worked on the other Fueg. Let me try." The Master pulled a similar device to the one the Doctor was looking as in his hand out of his suit pocket. He turned something on it and pointed it at the flame monster who was looking larger and was putting off a lot of smoke. It too emitted a high pitched noise and the Fueg once again shrank back. Then it once more raged forward and it was most defiantly larger and angrier. And moving toward Kayla's washer and dryer. OH. HELL. NO.

"Oh Hells NO! DIE YOU EVIL FLAMING THING!" Kayla screamed and turned the fire extinguisher on the monster. Foam came out and the monster hissed. It sounded like a campfire being put out by a bucket of water. Smoke went up and everyone's vision was blurred. When it cleared Kayla could be seen standing over a gaseous looking outline, her shoulders heaving and breathing heavily. "No one fucks with my washer and dryer." Kayla stated with a murderous glint in her eye.

"Um?" The Doctor made a questioning sound.

"What?" She all but snarled at him.

"I take it back, I like you." The Master said with a smirk.

"Oh joy." Kayla replied in a monotone. Looking around her kitchen tears sprang to her eyes. Her wonderful kitchen now black and burnt. Most everything had been the same as when her grandparent had bought the house. Now it was destroyed. She slid down to the floor and cried for the fifth time that day.

Tears coursed down her cheeks and the three men looked on awkwardly. Jack walked to her and sat down next to Kayla. Blue eyes glistening with sorrow stared up at him so unlike his own pair and he held her. Kayla stiffened at first then literally collapsed against him and sobbed.


	2. Like a tent in Harry Potter!

AN: Hehe I forgot to put this in the first chapter. But I don't own Doctor Who.

"I'm sorry." Kayla said a few hours later as the four sat in the living room. She was on the love seat against a wall and the three men were in her couch. "For crying all over you. I'm not usually this emotional but hard day ya know?"

"Oh that's just fine. I can't resist a woman in distress." Jack said to her with a charming smile on his face. 'Playboy.' Was Kayla's only thought. "Besides, it's not like seeing aliens for the first time is an everyday occurrence for someone in this time."

"Someone in this time? So along with being aliens, you're from the future too. Wonderful. That's just great. Look thanks for trying to help, but I just want to go to bed. I have to contact a cleaner in the morning and you have to take that thing back to its home. So goodbye." Kayla stood up and moved towards the front door.

"You were pretty handy with that fire extinguisher." The Doctor said off-handedly. Kayla shrugged in reply.

"Yes well your thingies didn't seem to make much of a difference. Plus its basic safety, fire extinguishers extinguish fires." She pointed at the metal tube now on the floor and then to the glass jar in the Doctor's hands that held the Fueg.

"They are not thingies!" The Doctor practically spat the word. "This is a sonic screwdriver."

"Standard or Phillips?" Was Kayla's immediate question to the odd looking device that the Doctor was proudly presenting.

"What?" Asked the Master who looked at an equally confused Doctor. Jack held back a chuckle.

"Is your sonic screwdriver a standard or phillips?" Kayla asked slowly.

"Neither. It's sonic as in works by sound. Opens anything really. Except wood, for some reason it doesn't work on wood." Jack explained.

"First of all that's pretty stupid. A screw driver that doesn't work with wood. Secondly why would you have used that as a weapon against me Doctor?" She asked referring to their encounter.

"Oh it does other things besides open stuff. Hmm Stuff. I like that word, stuff. It sounds fun; oh fun there is another word I like. Fun is fun."

"Is he high?" Kayla asked the Master. The Master shook his head at the Doctor's rambling.

"Unfortunately no. This is what I deal with 24/7; he and Jack are just about the most annoying people I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." The Master drawled.

"I can imagine." Kayla said as she looked at the two.

"Do you want to come with us?" The Master asked her.

"Come with you where?" Kayla asked warily.

"Hey my TARDIS. You can't just invite random people onboard." The Doctor interrupted.

"Shhh. The adults are talking." Kayla said while putting a finger over his lips. She and the Master were now facing each other and the Doctor and Jack were to the side.

"I'll have you know I am over nine hundred years old." The Doctor huffed.

"And still such a child." Kayla intoned toward the timelord. She shook her head and looked back at the Master as though to say 'you too'.

"One trip." Jack said trying to defuse the serious atmosphere. Three heads snapped to him. The Doctor nodded.

"That's fair. One round trip and then its back here." He said cheerfully. He and Jack started pushing Kayla towards the front door that the Master had opened.

"Whoa, whoa, who says I want to go on a trip with yall. I don't know you. Yes I believe the alien thing, my kitchen is a testament to that. But I don't know you. Hell you guys could be murders, evil, psychotic even. Who in their right mind would travel with people they have only know for two hours and claim to be alie- oh to hell with it I know I'm going to agree." Kayla threw her arms up in exasperation and marched out of her house.

-DW-

It took less than three minutes to reach the blue police box that had been parked in the alley way for the better part of six hours. Needless to say the TARDIS was not amused. She definitely didn't appreciate her thief bringing back one of those horrible Fuegs. She had a cousin who had a run in with one of them. Had being the keyword here.

She could forgive him though. He was finally bringing a new companion on board. With the almost doctor Jones gone her thief had been not so sane. Then again when was he ever sane? It would be insane to insinuate that he was sane. Such is the life of a timelord. They always were an uppity lot, never wanting to admit their faults. Even her thief didn't like admitting his faults. Especially not with the other timelord aboard. Both wanted to one up the other and it was tiring. Oh but this new companion would be fun. She would point out their faults, make them confront them. The TARDIS knew this. That was why she had brought her passengers here.

The TARDIS always took her thief where he needed to be, whether he knew it or not.

-DW-

The group stopped outside of the blue box that said police on it and Kayla just stared. This was the space and time ship? How had no one noticed this bright blue thing just sitting here?

The Doctor and the Master looked at her expectantly. She just lifted an eyebrow at them. Jack giggled and opened a door. He made a sweeping gesture with his arm and she sighed. Kayla took her first step into a time machine and looked around.

Oh.

Oh!

OH!

Just like the tents in Harry Potter! Holy shit! Kayla stood on the metal walk way and moved toward the consol. A huge column of flashing light, buttons, levers, and things that just screamed 'DO NOT TOUCH' in her mind. Fuck yes. A soft light emitted from the walls and Kayla felt a hum in her mind. So cool!

A huge smile made its way across her face and she gave a soft laugh. Kayla looked back and the door was still open. 'Why haven't they come in yet? Are they expecting me to run back out proclaiming "It's bigger on the inside than on the outside!"?'

She walked to the door and looked at the three faces eagerly watching her. They really had been waiting for her to come running out. P-uh-lease. Kayla had dreamed of finding something as amazing as this all her life. No way was she running away from it, or stopping to wrap her mind around something that should be physically impossible.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" She asked with a smirk of her own. Two smile and a smirk answered her. The door closed and a whooshing sound filled the air as the blue box disappeared.

-DW-

AN: Okay this feels really good to be done with. It took be so long because I wrote so many different versions of Kayla's reaction to being invited to take a trip. I hope you all enjoy this. If you have any comments, ideas, reactions, criticisms feel free to review or send me a pm. The next chapter will have some real action in it.


	3. That guy just FROZE ME!

AN: Alright another chapter! This one has some excitement. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

The whole TARDIS was shaking and moving in strange new directions that Kayla had never felt before. She had been flung against two metal railings, had crashed into the consol and was currently holding onto an odd little chair for her life. Things couldn't get any better!

"Where are we going?" She shouted to the console room in general.

"Raserferb! Home of the Fuegs, and oddly enough the only banana pear hybrid species in the world." The Doctor shouted back at her. Kayla just started laughing. She was in a space ship, going to an alien planet, and was getting tossed around like a rag doll in a dryer. The best part was this was quite possibly the most fun she had ever had.

The TARDIS landed and everything stilled. Jack popped up from the floor and Kayla let go of the railing she had grabbed once thrown off of the chair. The Master straightened his tie and tried to act as though he hadn't been tossed around like a rock. The Doctor just stood in front of the consol grinning like a loon.

"How in the world do you fly this thing?" Kayla asked astonished no one was dead.

"It's a very complex and intricate procedure that takes many, many years of hard work-"

"You threw away the instructions and are just working things out as you go along aren't you." Kayla stated cutting him off. The Doctor huffed at her.

"Beautiful and smart, just what I like in a woman." Jack said as he put his arm around Kayla's waist.

"Oh don't you start." The Master commanded. "Can we just drop off the little fire ball and get out of here?"

"Fine." The Doctor rushed to the doors and threw them open. "I give you the planet of Raserferb. Oh hello there." The four were met with spears pointed at them. They were pushed away from the TARDIS whose doors slammed shut.

"Is this a dungeon?" Kayla asked the three men who were behind bars across from her. The Doctor was pacing while knocking periodically on the bars and wall, which he had licked within five minutes of the four being locked up. The Master was standing in the middle of the cell looking disdainfully at the dungeon. And Jack, well after being knocked out for flirting with one of the violet guards, was blissfully unconscious. Kayla was leaning against the bars of her jail cell waiting for one of the smart aliens across from her to think of a plan.

"Yup." The Doctor replied popping his p like a bubble of gum. "Three quarter inch bars of unidentifiable metal and walls of brast stone. Hardest stone in the galaxy. Harder than diamonds. Question is how did the Fuegs get a hold of this much brast stone? They are a secluded society, barely any neighbors. Definitely not any that would have brast stone."

"Whoa, whoa you mean to tell me those purple skinned, orange haired, brown eyed aliens are the same species as that fire thing?" Kayla asked astonished. The Doctor just gave her a 'duh' look and the Master rolled his eyes. "But how? Do they transform or something?"

"Yes well there is a certain ritual the Fuegs go through when the reach a certain age in their life. They become one with the elements. Most turn to air and earth. There are the occasional that turn into water and the rare that turn into fire. These elemental Fuegs are sacred and great protectors of the whole society. They stay in their elemental state for centuries, the longest living elemental Fueg on record was one thousand and two years old before it dried out." The Master explained as the Doctor went back to tapping their cell.

"But why was the Fueg on Earth? And if they are supposed to protect why did it attack us so readily?" Kayla asked confused.

"That is exactly what we would like to know." A regal voice stated from the door way. Three heads swerved to see a Fueg standing in the doorway illuminated by the light behind it. Its skin was a deep violet almost wine red, the burnt orange of its hair was braided with small stones and wooden beads. The lightest of browns shone with a deep wisdom and were peppered with small sadness. Kayla felt and immediate respect for this man, err alien. He, it sounded like a he when it spoke, strode forward to the cells where the travelers were locked up. The Fueg wiped a stand if hair out of its face with a flick of its wrist.

"Timelords." The Fueg stated with a slight look of confusion mixed with distaste. "And humans, on our planet. Why?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to answer and the Fueg slashed the air in front of him. The bars around the males' cell glowed purple and both the Doctor and Master's mouths shut with a click. The Fueg narrowed its eyes at the two and turned to face Kayla. "That was a rhetorical question. My people know why you were on our planet. You came to steal more of our guardians." He accused.

"That's not true!" Kayla protested. The Fueg looked at her with thinly veiled disgust on his face.

"Silence, I do not care to hear the words of a timelord's harlot." He declared. Kayla was taken aback by his statement and blinked her eyes a few times.

"Harlot?" She looked at the two conscious males in the cage opposite her. Her eyes widened in realization. "Whoa, whoa you think that I? With them?" She burst out laughing at the Fueg's sharp nod. He looked shocked at her reaction, as did the Doctor and Master. "No way, no, just no. Trust me I'm not sleeping with either of them. The only reason I'm here is I have poor impulse control and a huge batch of curiosity. Well that and the Fueg we were bringing back burned my kitchen."

"Impulse control?" The violet being repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes impulse control. Although it and my lack thereof is not what's important here. What's important is that your people appear to have something against timelords and are taking it out on two completely innocent," She paused and looked at Jack. "Okay well mostly innocent, humans. I really have done nothing to you or your people. Although I can't speak for Jack it seems like his only crime is intense flirting." Kayla said.

"Be that as it may, you travel with timelords. You must know of their evil. You are a willing bystander and that is just as wrong as committing the actions themselves."

"What kind of half-baked bullshit is that?" Kayla asked. "Seriously because I travel with timelords I must know of their evil. I just met these guys like an hour or two ago."

"Traveling with men you don't know and you have the audacity to say you're not a harlot." The Fueg countered. By now all three of the other jail cell's occupants were watching the verbal battle going on in front of them.

"I reiterate 'poor impulse control'! How can anyone expect a being to give up the chance to see a different planet or time? I am a curious person, I came to see a new place after a traumatic experience and a emotionally draining week. It's in the human condition to want to escape pain or to at least put it off for as long as possible. Of course you wouldn't know that you're not human. "

"Of course I'm not. We Fuegs are some of the most advanced species in the universe. Unlike you humans we do not let mere emotions control our lives. We have no need for emotions." The Fueg declared with a superior attitude. Kayla's eye twitched, this purple thing was seriously starting to piss her off.

"Oh I am so sorry, I didn't know you were so advanced. So you don't feel emotions do you. Well then how is it that you have your elemental guardians? They are the souls of your people are they not? Well a soul needs emotion! Otherwise you're just a cold metal thing going through the steps of living!" Kayla exclaimed.

"How do you know what our guardians are?" The Fueg asked eyes hardening suspiciously.

"The Master told me, and he was going to tell me more before you walked in."

"And how does your Master know these things?" Kayla sighed at the inane question.

"One he's not MY master, his name is the Master. Yeah I don't get it either, must be an alien thing. Two how should I know how he knows things? I just met the guy. Three If you call me a harlot one more time I'm gonna find a way out of this cell and punch you in your prejudiced face, got it?"

"I tire of your irritating voice human. The five of you shall be put on trial for being in possession of a guardian with the intention to steal it. And you, female." He practically spat the last few words at Kayla. "Will be accused of threatening a member of the royal house." The Fueg whirled around and left the dungeon.

The Doctor had been using the time that Kayla was distracting the Fueg quite productively. First he had discovered that the cells were apparently telepathically controlled. Of course the Fuegs didn't have the same brain wave as timelords, or at least not the one that the Doctor needed to open the cell. And also of course his sonic screwdriver couldn't replicate it.

'On its own.' The thought came into his head with a slight maniacal undertone. The Master and he had been reestablishing their mental connection for moments such as this. 'If one of us sonics the Fueg while the other reads the wave length we can use both to duplicate it.'

'Brilliant!' The Doctor thought. They just needed the perfect moment to implement the plan. It came when Kayla asked the Fueg something about being half baked. The Master quickly used setting 3-alpha-b and the Doctor focused on picking out the specific brain wave.

He plunged into the wave lengths; taking 3.2 seconds he was able to pick out the specific pattern of thought need to operate the telepathic devices for the planet. Letting out a silent sigh, the men still couldn't speak, the Doctor confirmed his success with the Master. The Fueg pronounced the five of them were to go on trial, released his hold on the male's voices, and stormed out of the room.

"Doctor, Master you two have better of figured away out of these cells. 'Cause if I have to see that jerk off again I'm gonna be on trial for more than just threatening a member of the royal house." Kayla announced to the two timelords.

"Of course they have, don't you see the smirk on the Master's face?" Jack asked her. He had finally woken up, just in time to see Kayla lay into the Fueg. "You've got some real claws on you kitten. That purple bastard didn't know what hit him." Kayla giggled at his choice of words.

"Yeah well, he was being an asshole." She defended herself. The Doctor and Master pointed their sonic screwdrivers at the door to the cell and after a few tense seconds the door opened. They repeated the process and Kayla was let out of her cell.

"I would love to see how you would handle Nazis." Jack said wistfully.

"You've met Nazis?" Kayla asked.

"World War II. Jack tried to sell me and my companion space junk and almost turned the human race into gasmask wearing mummy seekers." The Doctor said with an almost sorrowful look on his face.

"I had staked that place out for months! You and Rose were the first people who I met not from the forties. Excuse me for trying to get out of a warzone." Jack harrumphed at the Doctor. The group had moved out of the dungeon and down a long hallway.

"You work for Torchwood. Your life is a warzone." The Master pointed out.

"True, not to mention when we have to work with UNIT. Always fun having a group of people who know nothing about you judge you, though it's always nice to see Martha." Jack commented.

"Good old Martha Jones. How is she doing?" The Doctor asked cheerfully.

"Good. Some anonymous source sent in a spectacular recommendation for her. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you Doctor?" Jack asked with a small smirk.

"Not to stop this gossip session ladies, but do we have a certain place we are going? Or have we just been running around for the past ten minutes for the sheer joy of physical exertion?" Kayla asked annoyed.

"Oh we defiantly are going somewhere." The Doctor declared. They kept running and he said nothing more. Kayla sighed as best she could while panting.

"Where Doctor, where are we going?"

"Oh where. We're going to the TARDIS." He said and turned around a corner. The others followed Kayla in the back muttering about 'stupid men with long legs', they were met with the sight of the Doctor embracing the TARDIS.

"How did you find the TARDIS? We must have passed through at least twenty hallways." Kayla asked as the Master unlocked the doors and yanked the Doctor in.

"Oh the TARDIS and I have a special connection. You see the TARDIS is a sentient being. She can see all of time and space and take us there. Much like the Master and I, the TARDIS and I are telepathically linked. She was able to transmit a signal for me to follow leading us to her." The Doctor said as he patted he consol.

"Telepathic connection?"

"Yes, that old man and I are linked mentally. We can speak in our minds and combine forces." The Master spoke snidely.

"You are nearly the same age as the Doctor Master." Jack pointed out.

"How old are you?" Kayla asked.

"Nine hundred and something. I don't remember the exact numbers. You lose count after a couple centuries." The Master replied offhandishly.

"Damn, you two are old as dirt."

"Ah the oh so sophisticated voice of an American serenading my ears." The Master shot back. Kayla stuck her tongue out in response.

"Can we not act like children?" The Doctor asked exasperated. The Master and Kayla both looked at him from the ramp leading to the consol.

"Maybe, maybe not." Kayla said with a straight face as she moved past the Master. "So what do we do now?"

"Now we get out of here, before the Fuegs find us." Jack said as he moved next to the Doctor.

"There will be no getting out of here. We have already found you." Announced a voice from the doorway. The four turned to see a group of Fuegs with the one who had spoken with them in the dungeon at the front.

"You've got to be kidding!" Kayla yelled.

"No I am not kidding. I knew that the timelords would try to escape. So I allowed them to. Obviously the one with a connection to the machine would lead us here. It was a foolish endeavor on your part. This only adds to your trial." The Fueg waved his hand at the travelers and they froze. The guards around him grabbed the frozen prisoners.

"I hate you." Kayla hissed as she was carried past the Fueg.

AN: Yes another chapter done! Kayla has some obvious anger issues that have gotten her into some big trouble with that Fueg. Comments and criticism is welcome.


End file.
